Just one night
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]PG pour le yaoi ! Ray aime Kai. Kai a aimé Ray...une nuit. Et le jour suivant ? Quand estil ? Kai estil..si froid qu'il n'y parait...? Très très romantique...TENTION pas de beyblade, désolée...mais lisez quand même..


Une nuit… un jour ?

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Shonen aï, OOC pratiquement totale de Kaï, big romance.. fluff a fond, one shot.

Couple : RayxKaixRay, et du TysonxMax sous entendus.

Disclamers : Les persos de beyblades ne sont pas à moi…

Rating : PG-13

Commentaire : Oui, ma première fic sur Beyblade. Et encore un one shot, un ! Au début, il allait ressemblé à Electricité Statique, ma fic sur GW mais finalement, ça a donner ça !

Je pense que c'est beaucoup romantique vous trouver pas ? Bah, ça fait rien. Je me rattraperait avec une autre fic où je mettrait au moins la peine de mettre du beyblade.

Désolée…v.v

Sinan, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Read and Review pliss ? o.o

----------------------

Je le voyait dormir, à coter de moi. Tellement près…

Son joli visage tourné de mon coter afin que je puisse l'admirer tout à mon aise..

Les sourcils défroncés, ses cheveux bleus éparpillés tout autour de son visage.

Bon sang c'qu'il était mignon.

Y a pas…aussi mignon.. c'est pas croyable.

Kai Hiwatari est un dieu. Et aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est arrivé petit à petit. Chaque fois que je le voyais s'emporter, jouer au beyblade.. chaque fois qu'il me regardait, même si ce n'était que pour me donner des conseils ou disputer un match contre moi…Quoi que.. parfois, il parlait avec moi. Enfin, on parlait ensemble, quand les autres n'était pas là. Parler était encore un mot juste, parce que ce n'était que quelques petites phrases. Mais quand même.

Quand il ouvre les yeux. Brusquement. Il me fixe de son joli regard noisette. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne cille pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais…, demande t-il d'une voix légèrement endormie.

Hmm ..kawaii…

-Je pense.

Il hausse un sourcil et se lève sur un coude, pour pouvoir regarder l'heure et vérifier si les autres dorment.

Ce qu'ils font bien évidemment.

Il se rallonge.

-Tu penses à deux heures du matin ?, ironise t-il avec un demi sourire moqueur.

-On dirais bien. Tu as fais un cauchemar ?, demandais-je pour changer la conversation, m'allongeant sur le dos.

-…non.

-Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé aussi brusquement alors ?

-..j'ai sentit quelqu'un me regarder. Correction. Je t'ai sentit me regarder.

-Je ne te regardais pas.

-Ouais..

Et soudainement, il se met à quatre pattes au dessus de moi.

Je m'immobilise.

Kai Hiwatari au dessus de moi…

Et qui plus est, avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres ?

-Tu dis, que ce que je fais là, ce n'est pas te regarder ?, me demande t-il légèrement moqueur.

-Tu me regarde…là maintenant, tu le fais.

-Et c'était exactement ce que tu faisait, mais pas totalement dans la même position, je dois l'avouer.

-Pfffeuh..

Je détourne mes yeux, légèrement vexé. Je dis bien, légèrement. Comment être vexé quand Kai Hiwatari vous fait un sourire aussi mignon…je me le demande bien.

-Ray…

-Hm ?

-Je veux pas te faire d'illusion. Mais juste, pour cette nuit. Juste une fois, je veux bien avoir des sentiments…

Je me retourne vers lui, interrogateur quand je sens ses lèvres se presser sur les miennes.

Waouuuuuu !! Il m'embrasse ?!! Je suis en train de rêver ?!!! Hmm…profitons en dans ce cas.

Je l'attire un peu plus contre moi, pour savourer le plus possible les baisers qu'il me donne.

Quand enfin, il se sépare de moi et me regarde deux secondes avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Juste une nuit, me murmure t-il à l'oreille.

Et il me relâche avant de se coucher pour se rendormir.

D'un coter, je suis triste. Très triste, parce que sa n'a durer qu'une nuit. Il ne m'a aimer qu'une nuit. Mais d'un autre coter, je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir put échanger ce moment avec lui, lui qui était si renfermé sur lui même au tout début de notre rencontre.

Le lendemain, Ray se réveilla assez tôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup sommeil en ce moment.

L'adolescent se leva et s'étira comme un chat, jetant un regard sur le matelas à coter de lui. Le matelas vide…

Son cœur se serra et il soupira.

Néanmoins, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et vit le capitaine de l'équipe, assis devant un tartine de chocolat et un bol de lait, encore à moitié endormit.

D'ailleurs, sa tartine qu'il tenait dans sa main menaçait de tomber dans le bol, et il piquait du nez.

-Kai ?, réveilla le beybladeur, amusé.

-Hein ? Quoi ?, balbutia le capitaine en reprenant ses esprits.

Il reconnut son équipier et mordit dans sa tartine.

-Qu'est che que 'u veux ?, demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

Ray esquissa un sourire et se servit de lait lui aussi.

-T'empêcher de noyer ta tartine et de te laver la figure avec du lait.

-Ah…il me faut du temps pour être complètement réveillé.

-C'est pour ça que tu te lèves à des heures pas possibles ?

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça.., ironisa Kai.

Ray se mit à rire et recouvrit sa tartine d'une bonne couche de confiture.

-Je savais pas que t'était accro au nutella..

Le capitaine fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

-Je suis peut être taciturne mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer les bonnes choses. Aussi futiles soit-elles.

-Je me trompe où tu as préparer cette phrase à l'avance ?

Et il se met à rire.

Attendez une minute. KAI RIT ?? KAI HIWATARI UN ICEBERG PAS POSSIBLE RIT ?!!!!

Ca na pas durer longtemps, mais tout de même !

-Kai..

-Hm ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, après être bien réveillé ? Tu joues au beyblade ?

l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus esquissa un légère moue.

-Le beyblade n'est pas ma seule occupation.

-Désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Mais, ça ne réponds pas à ma question ?

-Ben…

-Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Kenny…

Ray s'empêcha de soupirer tandis que Kai redevint le capitaine glacial et distant.

-Oui, merci et toi ?, répondit le chinois.

-J'ai bien dormit !

Kai se contenta d'un « hn » pas convainquant et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

Ray lui jeta un regard désolé et retourna à son petit déjeuner en soupirant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ray ?, demanda Kenny en ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

-T'occupes !, répondit précipitamment le beybladeur.

Il croisa le regard de Kai qui lui fit un timide sourire, s'assurant que Kenny ne voyait rien, et baissa les yeux tandis que le capitaine sortait dehors.

Après avoir finis de manger, Ray se lava et s'habilla, puis sortit lui aussi dehors.

Non pas qu'il voulait voir le capitaine ténébreux, non, mais il voulait juste profiter du rare soleil en ce mois de décembre.

Le chinois marchait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minute, longeant une rivière quand une voix l'interrompit.

-Où tu vas ?

Ray se retourna et aperçut son interlocuteur.

Quand il reconnut ses mèches bleus en batailles, il sourit.

-Nulle part. Je me promène.

-Je peux ?

-Oui..

Kai accompagna donc Ray, marchant en silence.

Quand, le chinois aperçut des canetons sur la rive.

Il s'arrêta tout net de marcher, et Kai faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Le capitaine suivit son équipier du regard, alors que celui ci descendait doucement vers les canetons pour ne pas leurs faire peurs.

Puis, s'estimant à bonne distance, il lança des petites bouts de pain qu'il sortait de sa poche.

Les volatiles se précipitèrent dessus en poussant des petits pépiements qui arracha un rire au chinois.

Kai esquissa un léger sourire et s'approcha de Ray, le regardant faire mais à distance raisonnable.

Il l'aimait beaucoup. Oui, il aimait vraiment Ray. Parce qu'il était si naturel…si simple, s'amusait de rien, était compréhensif, et en plus, il était mignon.

Mais.. il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Cependant.. c'était si.. si dur…si seulement Ray ne l'aimait pas non plus, tout cela aurait été plus simple.

Juste une fois, il s'était laisser aller. Juste cette nuit. Mais.. il le savait. Il savait que si Ray…il ne pourrait pas se retenir. De lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. C'était…stupide.

Mais c'était comme ça.

-Kai ? Tout vas bien ?, demanda gentiment Ray avec un petit sourire.

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

Ray était.. très près de lui.

Il retint son souffle et ferma les yeux lorsque le chinois l'embrassa doucement.

Puis se sépara de lui avec regret.

-Pardonne moi. Je voulais…essayer…je voulais…je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Malgré ses excuses.. malgré se regard détourner sur le coter, son petit sourire désespéré, malgré tout ça, sa sonnait faux.

Il n'était pas désolé. Il avait voulut. Et c'était tout. Peu lui avait importé. Il avait voulut le refaire.

Kai soupira et posa sa main sur la joue de Ray pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Pas la peine d'être désolé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher non plus.

Alors le capitaine attira son équipier contre lui pour échanger un nouveau baiser, plus passionné.

-Ashiteru.., murmura le japonais, essoufflé.

-Moi aussi.. wo ai ni, répondit Ray.

Il enfouis son visage contre le torse musclé de son petit ami qui l'enlaça tendrement.

-Ooooh, les amoureux !!

-Tyson, urusei.., soupira Kai sans prendre la peine de se détourner ni de se séparer de Ray.

-Pfff, quel rabat joie…, bouda le garçon en s'accroupissant.

-Tu mattes pour faire la même chose à Max ou quoi ! Allez, vas t-en !, grommela le capitaine, irrité.

Ray se mit à rire, se dégageant gentiment de son petit ami tandis que Tyson prenait un jolie teinte pivoine.

-C'est ça ! Et ça ce dit capitaine après…, grommela le garçon, Pfeuuh..

Tyson se dirigea vers le chalet tout en grommelant des bribes de phrase aussi incongrus les une que les autres. Seuls les mots : Kai.. Max.. capitaine…pfeuh.., revenaient le plus souvent.

Kai remonta sur le petit chemin avec souplesse et tandis la main à Ray qui la prit pour le rejoindre.

Et tout les deux remontèrent vers le chalet, en silence. Mais main dans la main.


End file.
